miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Bought and Paid For
"}} "Bought and Paid For" is the ninth episode of Miami Vice's second season. It premiered on November 29, 1985, and was rerun on April 11, 1986 and July 31, 1987. Summary Gina tries to bust the man that raped her friend, but is thwarted by his wealth and status and the woman's sudden recantation of her allegation. Plot Gina is shopping and asks her friend Odette to drop groceries off at her apartment, telling her there's a surprise for her in the closet. Meanwhile, Izzy and Manny are completing a drug deal when the Vice squad rolls in, but it turns out the tip was bad, and the particulars were busted dealing in artificial sweetener. Switek and Zito's Bug Van disappears along with Izzy. Odette arrives at Gina's place and finds her surprise, a new red dress - and an unwanted surprise, a knife-wielding man who Odette apparently knows. He chases her through the apartment and rapes Odette on Gina's couch. At OCB, Gina's dinner date cancels out on her so she asks Crockett over. The man walks out just as Crockett and Gina arrive to find Odette lying on the couch. Crockett runs outside and finds the man leaving in a white Lamborghini Countach. Crockett gives chase, finally catching him on a causeway. At the hospital, Gina calls Crockett and she tells him the rapist had blonde hair and the guy Crockett caught, Nico Arroyo isn't the perp. Arroyo posts bond and is released (after Crockett comments on his cologne), while Odette reluctantly has a rape kit done. Back at the crime scene, Tubbs finds Arroyo's father is General Octavio Arroyo, formerly of Bolivia, who "got caught on the wrong side of a coup" and absconded with a hefty sum from the treasury, now living in Key Biscayne. When gathering evidence, they find the same cologne (Golden Warrior) that Crockett smelled on Arroyo when he was being booked, realizing Odette lied to protect her rapist. Crockett confronts Odette with this and she admits she used to work for the Arroyos, fearing deportation back to Haiti if she talks. Gina and Trudy arrest Nico for the rape of Odette. Lab reports show Arroyo did rape Odette, but Castillo calls Gina and Trudy in and informs them the D.A. will not file charges, despite the evidence, due to a lack of visible injuries and the fact she previously worked in the Arroyo house. Gina learns of another Arroyo employee was raped by Arroyo and wants to find her. Castillo will talk to the D.A. to see about filing charges, but Gina has to find corroboration. General Arroyo slaps and berates his son, saying he ungratefully wants what he can't have. The General doesn't want his son's escapades to ruin his reputation; he forbids Nico from seeing the girl again, and decides to deal with the police investigation himself. All Gina can find on the girl she's looking for is her name - Nelly Guerrero. In the meantime she gives Odette a new dress to replace the red one. Tubbs tells Switek and Zito their Bug Van is in front of Club Fatale. They find Izzy and ask him to find Guerrero - and to get the van loaded. Arroyo stops by to see Odette while Gina is there. Gina tells Arroyo to get lost; Arroyo becomes aroused by her anger. At a nightclub, where popular singer, El DeBarge is performing his new single, You Wear It Well, Odette dances with Tubbs (in her new dress), and shows pictures of her sisters and mother, who she sends $50/week to in Haiti; she is not happy about Odette being in Miami, afraid something might happen to her. Izzy stops by to tell them has been unable to locate Guerrero. Tubbs and Odette go back on the dance floor, while elsewhere, Odette's mother is brought to Miami by General Arroyo, who gives her $10,000 in cash - on the condition that Odette drop the charges against Arroyo. Odette meets her mother and agrees, much to Gina's horror. Gina confronts Odette who confirms what happened, but defensively says that $10,000 can buy her mother and family a lifetime of food, clothes, and a nice place to live - something the privileged Gina can never understand. Gina goes to OCB, angry about the fact that Arroyo will walk and feeling betrayed by her friend for not following through on the rape complaint. Crockett tries to reason with her and she storms out. Odette returns the dress Gina got her; upon returning to her place she again encounters Arroyo, who tells her at knifepoint that he "owns her" after his father paid her mother $10,000. Gina realizes she pushed Odette too hard on the rape charge and goes to see her, but finds her dead, having slit her own wrists. Odette's friend Annie gives Gina a note Odette wrote before she killed herself, revealing the truth. The next day she confronts Arroyo, finding him indifferent about Odette's suicide and now interested in her. Gina tells Arroyo he can't handle her and leaves, challenging Arroyo's machismo. At OCB, the squad is ordering Chinese for dinner; Crockett calls Gina but she elects to stay home with her cat. Later, Arroyo sneaks into Gina's bedroom, knife in hand, saying he is there to give Gina what she wants, but she pulls a gun from her nightstand drawer. Arroyo gamely throws the knife away, but continues to advance on Gina, prompting her to shoot and kill him. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Lynn Whitfield as Odette Ribaud *Martin Ferrero as Isadore "Izzy" Moreno *Joaquim de Almeida as Nico Arroyo *El DeBarge as Club Singer *Tomas Milian as General Octavio Arroyo Co-Starring *Marcella Braswell as Annie *Celia DoMunio as Mrs. Sanchez *Gustavo Rojas as Chauffeur *Alejo Menendez as Businessman #1 *Moby Griffin as Businessman #2 *Don Cornell as Slocum Uncredited *Unknown as Manny *Nancy Duerr as Nurse *Ren Campbell as Paramedic *John Fletcher as Booking Sgt. Eddie Notes * Gina's line to Crockett, "You've got a hell of a short memory, Sonny!" refers to her experiences in "Give a Little, Take a Little"; while she wasn't raped in the same manner as Odette, she was forced into sex with Lupo Ramirez to maintain her cover. * The above comment aside, Crockett and Gina's relationship has evidently improved significantly since their falling out over Brenda in "Nobody Lives Forever", and the two are now close friends. They are seen playfully flirting throughout the episode, and Gina even invites Crockett over for dinner at her apartment when her date stands her up. * However, the subject of Crockett and Gina's relationship and the romantic feelings between them are apparently not entirely resolved, as is most evidently seen in Gina's initial reaction to Crockett's engagement to Caitlin Davies in season 4's "Like a Hurricane". * Gina's cat would disappear between this episode and "Death and the Lady", when Crockett finds a kitten in an evidence box and gives it to her. * The white Lamborghini driven by Arroyo looks similar to one driven by the two grandsons of Lao Li in the episode "Golden Triangle (Part II)". In fact the 2 cars used in this episode are not the same. The car in "Golden Triangle (Part II)" is a European specification LP5000S model. While an LP5000S is used in this episode, it has US-spec bumpers. * Jan Hammer's "Chase" music, used here during the car chase between Crockett and Arroyo, previously appeared in both the pilot and "Calderone's Return (Part I)". Ironically, despite the track's name and subsequent usage, it did not originally accompany a car chase scene in the pilot. * It is implied Izzy showed Manny a Steve McQueen movie before the meet at the beginning of this episode, most likely The Thomas Crown Affair, given his comments about having a flashlight shone in his face. * This episode revolves mostly about Gina, much like "The Dutch Oven" did with Trudy. * A screenshot from the Daytona and Countach chase in this episode, rendered in a stylized form, was used during the opening credits of the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, which was heavily inspired by Miami Vice. Goofs * During the chase between Crockett and Arroyo, the rear tail lights on the Lamborghini Countach repeatedly switch back and forth between the European tail lights (red reflector visible) and an earlier car with Lamborghini North America's US-spec bumpers. Eagle-eyed car enthusiasts may also notice that the Euro-spec car is a later 5000 Quattrovalvole (4-valve engine), while the US-bumpered car is the earlier and less powerful Countach 5000S (2-valve engine). This can be seen by the shape of the rear engine cover -- the QV has a large bulge to clear the center-mounted downdraft carburetors, whereas the 5000S has a flat engine cover with horizontal slats due to the side-mounted carburetors. Production Notes *Filmed: August 22, 1985 - September 3, 1985 *Production Code: 60024 *Production Order: 28 Filming Locations *Sprouts, 7118 Collins Ave, Miami Beach (Gina/Trudy shopping) *820 NW 21st Terrace (Opening drug deal/Bug Van stolen) *1215 Meridian Avenue, Miami Beach (Gina's apartment) *2000 Park Avenue-Washington Ave-Dade Blvd-Alton Road-Venetian Cswy (Crockett chases Arroyo in car) *Arvida Parkway, Kendall (General Arroyo's Villa) *6685 Eagles Nest Lane, Miami Lakes (Crockett/Tubbs/Gina/Odette in nightclub, Switek/Zito reclaim Bug Van) *Plaza Street/William Avenue, Coconut Grove (Odette's apartment) Music *"Bass and Trouble" by Sly and Robbie (Arroyo swimming) *"You Wear It Well" by El DeBarge (performed live in club) *"Rhythm of the Night" by El DeBarge (performed live in club) *"I'm So Afraid" by Fleetwood Mac (Odette returning dress to Gina's place) *"Cold Wind Blows" by Karla Bonoff (Gina discovers Odette's body) Jan Hammer Music *"Chase" (Crockett pursues Arroyo's Countach in his Daytona) Quotes *"That's $100,000 worth of machine, don't scratch it!" -- Arroyo to Crockett, before Crockett kicks his Lamborghini *"Pick one (charge), resisting arrest, reckless driving, or rape!" -- Crockett to Arroyo after Nico asks what charge Crockett is arresting him for *"I'll give you a tip, lose the cologne, you smell like a cheap pimp! -- Crockett to Arroyo after posting bond Category:Season 2 episodes